


The Art of Throwing Your Dead Brother Back in Time

by extremetiies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean is very confused, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Other, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremetiies/pseuds/extremetiies
Summary: After Deans death, Sam was torn. He had made a promise not to bring him back. But with all of the people Sam had ever loved being dead now, he was afraid he would have to break that promise.Sam found a spell to send a soul back in time. The catch? The soul had to be already deceased.Sam places all of his faith in his brother. Dean wakes up in 2005.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 205





	1. Rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is a mess,,,

After Deans death, Sam was torn. He had made a promise not to bring him back. And for about three days, he had intended to keep that promise. He really had. As the days dripped by, the bunker felt larger and larger. Yet it felt as if it was about to swallow him whole.

He missed Eileen. And Jack. And Cas. And... Dean. Everything hurt. It came to the point where Sam was simply counting down the days until he broke.

And he did. Break, that is. However, a Men of Letters breakdown is much different to a regular one. This break had Sam frantically flipping though any and every book that they owned. You would be surprised by the efficiency of a Winchester in pain. Within a year, Sam had found a solution to his problem. Was it a stupid solution? Probably. Is he going to try it anyway? Yeah.

Sam found a spell to send a soul back in time. According to the book, said soul would be placed into their old body. Theoretically, this could fix everything.

The catch? The soul had to be already deceased.

Sam places all of his faith in his brother. Dean wakes up in 2005.

*******

_November 1st, 2005._ PRESENT DAY.

What the fuck. Dean had been in many strange situations. But this? Yeah. This took the cake. He was currently standing in what looked to be a kitchen? Surprisingly, the random change of location was the least of his worries. Because fuck, his head hurt. The man fell to the ground, wincing has his knees hit the floor. The world around him was spinning rapidly. He fixated on the ground as waves of nausea flooded over him, his arms shaking as they barely held him up. What happened? He was in the barn, he was with sam, he was dying... and then... and then- what happened? Fuck.

His head felt like a jumbled mess.

“Dean? What the fuck are you doing?”

Sam. That was Sam. Relief flooded Dean from the familiar sound of his brothers voice. His arms gave out, and he hit the floor.

Darkness faded over his vision.

_Memories flashed through his vision, it played out like a nightmare. Cas being taken by the empty, Jack walking away as Sam and Dean stood there, not asking for a thing._

_Cas. He should have asked Jack for Cas back. He didn’t get the chance— he couldn’t. Cas deserved to hear it back before he— the memory of Cas’s smiling face flashed beneath his eyelids. Everything hurt, why him? Why him? This whole time..._

_Sams crying face flooded into view. He could feel the pain of that metal in his back again._

_It was such a foreign sensation. He could feel his life fading each second. And then there was just..._

_Nothing._

Water splashed against his face. Always a fun way to wake up. The hunter brung his hand to his face, wiping down as he opened his eyes. The concerned eyes of Sams face stared down at him. Next to him stood... Jessica Moore?

“Oh what the fu...” Dean drawled.

Sam waited a few seconds for Dean to look fully conscious before reaching an arm out to pull him up. The three of them stood in silence for a moment. Sam and Jess stared curiously at Dean, as gaped at Jess. Ah great, his mind was running at 100 miles an hour again. He recognised the kitchen now. Sams apartment.

Sam was the first to break the silence. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded, still fixated on Jess.

“Okay, great. What are you doing here?”

Dean slowly brung his gaze away from his brothers girlfriend, “I- uh-“

“Dean. Did something happen?” Sams eyebrows drew together.

This was a lot to process. The brunet would probably have an easier time comprehending and responding if his brain wasn’t still buffering.

“Yeah” He responded, his eyes flitting back and forth between the couple, “but I can’t, uh, you know.” He gestured to Jess.

In another world, Sam would have told his brother to sack up and say whatever he wanted to both him and Jess. But the scared-shitless expression on Deans face made him decide otherwise. Something must have went wrong on a hunt for Dean to stumble into and faint in his apartment. He didn’t exactly want his out-of-it brother to expose their family secrets. So he ushered Jess back into their bedroom, promising he would sort it out. He promised that she could meet Dean properly later.

“Okay, man, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked as he stepped back into the kitchen. Dean was looking around his kitchen frantically. Something must have really spooked him, which was... strange. Dean never showed fear. Not his big brother Dean.

“Hunt gone wrong.” Dean supplied, inspecting the ceiling “I guess.”

“Do you wanna elaborate?”

When Dean looked back at him, something in his expression had changed, as if he had began to grasp his surroundings.

“Right.” Dean peered around him, into his bedroom where Jess slept. “Sorry, I- uh— hit my head,’ He stuttered, “Doesn’t matter.”

Sam raised his eyebrow, and opened his mouth to respond before Dean cut him off.

“Dads... gone somewhere. Jess is— uh can I crash here?” He said it as if he was recounting an event.

Sam stopped himself from asking why he knew Jessica’s name. “Dean—“

“Just. Please. Sam.” Deans voice had a certain weight to it, “I’m really out of it, I need to— I don’t know, take a minute.”

Sams expression noticeably softened. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to let him stay for a night. He did look very distressed.

“Alright, man. The couch is new, comfortable.” Sam added. Deans shoulders sagged, he let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. “One condition; you have to explain yourself in the morning. Its been years, Dean.”

“Yeah, sure. In the morning.”

As Sam lead him to his small living room, Dean let his mind go over all the information he had been given. Sam looked like a boy band reject, Jessica was alive and kicking, and from the sound of his own voice, he had lost a few years. There were many explanations for this. He knocked it down to two; he was either stuck in a weird, warped (maybe Jinn?) dream, or he had been flung back in time. He couldn’t quite figure out how, but it seemed like the latter.

What the fuck now?


	2. We Gotta Go

One good thing has come out of this. Being magically zapped back into his old body meant that Dean had absolutely no troubles sleeping on a couch. He woke up with virtually no back pain. _Hurrah_! He could get used to this shit.

The man rubbed his hand down his face and slowly sat up-right. He had a lot of time to think last night. For now, he decided to operate under the assumption that some entity had pulled him back in time. What entity? Thats where he's stumped. With 40-odd years of experience under his belt, he knew that he had to tread carefully in this situation. If this _REALLY_ was what is appeared to be— time travel, then he had to ensure he didn’t majorly fuck anything up. God, there was so much he had to recall.

If he remembered correctly, and he did, Jess would die tonight. There is so much other shit he needs to think about, but that— that one thing, he knew he had to prevent. It would break his heart to watch his little brother go through that again.

His thoughts were flooding him.

He honestly starting to feel a little batshit crazy right now.

Besides the obvious, there is so much more wrong with this situation. For one, Dean is 99% sure he should be dead right now. Not in 2005.

He has been racking his brain, sorting through all the creatures that would be capable of this. Of course he had ONE stray, painful thought. At full power Cas could do this, right? _Maybe_ he thought... Maybe Cas... No. Dean shook that thought off. He couldn’t let his emotions control him. If he really was in the past, then this is some serious shit. _Cas is dead_. Can’t of been him.

_Then who else?_

Jack? No, he wouldn’t do that... would he? Dean had no clue. Maybe becoming an omniscient being gave Jack a creative imagination. Who knows?

Then he has one absolutely terrifying thought — _Chuck_? Would he be alive right now? Did he do this to save himself? Holy fuck, is Chuck alive right now? Without Jack, how are they supposed to—

“Finally up?”

Dean jerked forward, spinning around at record speed. Sam was standing behind the couch with an amused expression on his face.

The younger brother walked around the lounge, and took a seat next to his sibling.

“What time is it?” Dean asked after fully sitting upright.

“9:30,” Sam half laughed, “not too surprising, you did show up at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“Shit. Yeah, sorry about that”

“Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Now that Dean has a grasp on the weight of his situation, and he doesn’t feel like literal death, he can lie his ass off. Even thought up a backstory last night.

“I just finished a job in the area. A witch hit me with something to disorientate me. So I stumbled over to the nearest safe spot. Sorry that had to be you, college boy.”

“A job? Without Dad? Where is he?” Sam asked, obviously confused.

Right. Fuck. Dad. Okay, so maybe he has to do a little more thinking.

“No clue. He fucked off somewhere on a hunt, haven’t been able to find him.” Dean shrugged, he leaned down to place his half empty coffee cup on the small wooden table in-front of the couch.

“He hasn’t contacted you?”

“Nah, man. You know how he is.” Dean replied, shooting daggers into the floor with his gaze. Did he feel this amount of rage towards his father the first time around? “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Sam looked doubtful.

Dean sighed and lifted his gaze, turning slightly to stare directly into Sam and Jess’s bedroom, “Whats the date?” He had to be sure.

Sam raised a brow, “witch must have really done a number on you, huh?”

“Uh— yeah, sure. The date?” The older brothers eyes remained fixated on his younger brothers room, his eyes flickering up to the ceiling.

“November 1st, man”

Sam didn’t miss the flash off sadness in Deans eyes as he looked away from the bedroom, and into Sams eyes.

“Right, just had to double check. Never know, witch could have thrown me in the future.” Dean chuckled, it was a dry laugh. Sam looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.

Dean stood up and walked over to the room. He stopped in the doorway. Sam stared at him, utterly confused. “Dean?”

“Wheres your girl?” Dean asked, Sam didn't miss the way deans eyes flitted up to the ceiling, as if he was checking something. However, Dean immediately turned back to face Sam, awaiting his reply.

“Shes in the shower, she has a lecture at eleven,” Sam said slowly, “why?”

Huh. Dean was so focused in on the weight of his situation that he didn’t even notice the sound of water in the bathroom.

“There was— uh, another reason I came here, Sammy. Besides the witch incident.”

“Okay, great. You gonna make me look for clues for why that is or what?”

“Funny.” Dean deadpanned, “I need you and your girlfriend to pack your shit. Not safe here.”

“ _Funny_.” Sam mocked, “I got a int-“

“Interview tomorrow.” Dean nodded, “No, yeah I know, Sammy. Reschedule. When Jess is done in there, we gotta bounce. Grab some bags, pack the important stuff. The usual.”

Sam huffed in annoyance, and gave Dean his best bitch face. “You know i’m not going to to that. I made myself a life here. why would I do that?” Sam was very suspicious now. Had that witch done something to his brother?

“Jesus, _I’ll_ pack then.”

Dean headed straight for Sams wardrobe.

“No— Dean, get out of my room!”

“You can come back later Sam, but right now, we— all three of us, need to leave.”

“Whats this about? You show up in the middle of the night, pass out in my kitchen, then demand me and Jess to take a ride with you.” Sam exclaimed, “how did you even know I had an interview? Or Jess’s name?!”

Dean paused, “kept tabs on you, obviously.” he lied smoothly.

Sam hardened his glare.

“Alright. okay.” The shorter man held his hands up in defeat, “I got intel, reliable intel. somethings coming tonight— something dangerous, and I don't want you and your little girlfriend getting dead.”

“What? Dean- you cant expect me to—“

“Dad sent me. He said its the thing that killed mom.” Wow, Dean somehow knew this would bite him in the ass later. He was walking himself in circles. He should just go find Ruby and get the knife to handle it himself. It was that dick Brady who killed Jess, so that should do the trick. But he doesn’t have time for that.

Sam squinted, “thought you hadn’t talked to Dad.”

Oh wow, it’s biting him in the ass right now.

“Yeah, he told me weeks ago.”

“Then why weren’t you here weeks ago?”

Christ, he’s digging himself a hole here. “Oh my God, Sammy, always with the questions.”

“It’s _Sam_ ”

Deans eyes were going to roll so far back, he was about to see his own brain. He forgot Sam always did that. “Okay, _Sam_. Quit it with the questions and trust your big brother.”

Dean could feel Sams glare focused on the back of his head. He swung around and returned the glare. They held the eye contact for a moment.

“Cmon, Sammy. Don't have all day to have a staring contest.” He reached behind himself and threw a duffle bag at the younger mans chest, “we’re all leaving.”

Sam faltered, hugging the duffle to his chest. “Are you sure it’s—“

Sams sentence was cut short by the bathroom door flying open, Jessica exited, wearing nothing but a towel. She froze when she looked at the brothers, standing by her bedroom, both looking quite perplexed.

She shifted her towel slightly and smiled at them, “Morning...”

Sam seemed to snap out of his daze. He pulled his brother out of his girlfriends path as he smiled at her. She held her smile and nodded at Dean, “Glad your up.’

Dean gave her his signature grin. However, this time around, he made a point to not look or flirt with his brothers girlfriend. “Good to be up.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Jess laughed under her breath, walking past the two and into her shared bedroom. When the door closed, Deans face hardened once again, giving his full attention to the 22 year old. Sam signalled for Dean to follow him as he started walking. He stopped once they reached the kitchen.

Sam sighed, “you sure it’s the thing that killed Mom?” although he was far from the bedroom, he still kept his voice down.

 _Not exactly_ , Dean thought. “Yes, Sam. One hundred percent.”

Sams face fell, he looked back and forth between his brother and the closed door, “How— how do we tell her? She has class...”

Dean shrugged, a goofy expression coming over his face, “got any chloroform?”

“ _Dean_.”

The man laughed and threw his hands up, “okay, okay. Then we lie until we can prove the truth.”

“But I don’t—“

“Its that or she dies, Sam.” Deans tone was light, as if the words were nothing, but his eyes were heavy.

Jessica emerged from the room, now fully dressed in a fitting tee and some skinny jeans. She raised an eyebrow at Sam, asking what was going on with her eyes.

“We can come back later?” Sam asked.

“Course you can.”

Now Dean was lying through his teeth. Sam chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. Then he nodded, and made his way over to Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT SO, I made this fic on a whim, with absolutely no planning, because I was bored and its the school holidays lmfaooo,,,, Cannot wait to see where this goes. I hope y’all will join me for the journey bahaha
> 
> This is my first fic since Wattpad and WOW,,, those were bad. 
> 
> I’ll update as much as possible!


End file.
